Surprise, surprise!
by Moonlight shinobi
Summary: What would happen if Temari was forced on a blind date by TenTen and Sakura?  Would she thank them or eat them alive!


Surprise, surprise!

" TenTen, What's going on?" Temari asked, wondering why they were a good 2 miles from her apartment where she stayed in Konoha as an… well she didn't exactly know why she was here in Konoha, but Gaara didn't hadn't time to explain why. "Ok, now I can tell I can tell you" TenTen started, "Me and Sakura were worried, when you said that you 'don't date' and your health because sexy kunoichi should have a date every other night so…" TenTen finished with a devious look on her face. "You got me a blind date?!" Temari shouted. She looked about ready to smack that look right off of TenTen's face with her fan she brought with her against TenTen's protests though. "Yup, and you should be meeting him in… 5 minutes!" TenTen said proudly.

"WHAT?!" Temari cried, "Who is it? Not Sasuke or Rock Lee?!" "Maybe…" TenTen simply said. Then she added on, "And don't try running either, 'cuz if I have to I will tie you up and drag you there." " Can you at least tell me about him?" Temari pleaded. TenTen finally sighed and said" Fine, only 3 yes or no questions…"

"Okay first question… Is he a jounin?"

"Yup"

"Is he ugly?"

"Would I send you on a date with an ugly man?"

"I'll take that as a no…"

"Smart kunoichi"

"Last question…hmm…is he old? You know, does he have gray hair?"

"uhh… maybe" TenTen stuttered as they entered a clearing. "Are we there?" Temari asked with a pout. "Yes, and they should be here any minute now so put this on" TenTen instructed as she tied a bandana over Temari's eyes. Suddenly, Temari felt 3 other people's presences. " I told you to bring him here, not kidnap him here!" Temari heard TenTen say…shout. "He was afraid of going out with someone so sexy!" a voice answered. "If he was more YOUTHFUL, maybe it would have been easier. But nooo, he has to be a PANSY!!" another voice added on. 'Ok that was defiantly Gui…'Temari thought to herself 'thank god it's not him'

"Ok, on the count of three…"

'Baka, it's time…'

"One…"

'It's going to be someone ugly…'

"…Two…"

'I'm gonna kill you TenTen…'

"Three!"

'It's-' "An old guy dressed like a ninja?!" Temari said. She shuddered at the thought of kissing an old geezer. "Actually, I'm 34 and I am a ninja." The man said as he skillfully swiped one of Gui's kunias. "In the name of youth, give that back…" Gui whimpered as the other ninja finished cutting himself free. "But you have gray hair…" Temari said softly after a few silent minutes. "I believe the term is _silver_. By the way, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Temari…" she said as if she was in a phase. "Kakashi Hatake, at your service!" Kakashi said. Temari suddenly realized that the other had left and that they were alone. "Well, it' fun meeting ya Kakashi!" Temari said all too cheerfully. "Wait excuse me if I'm wrong but I believe we have a date." Kakashi said in his casual tone. "You aren't going to take this seriously, are you?" Temari asked. "At first, no. I thought it was going to be Ino, but my real date is much, much prettier." He said with what was supposed to be a smirk but you can never tell with that mask of his on. ' Baka, I'm blushing' Temari thought. "Might as well put on a show for the because they're probably watching us right now…" Temari said and let Kakashi lead her away somewhere else…

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

" Are we there, Kakashi?" Temari asked as she felt Kakashi's hand slip out of her's. "Yes Temari-chan, you can look now…" Kakashi said slowly and quietly. 'CHAN?! But we hardly know each other!' Temari thought as she opened her eyes. "Where are we, Kakashi?" Temari asked as stared around the clearing; at the clearing; at the semi circle of rock and finally at a rock in the middle of the circle that looked like it had something carved into it or something. "Hero's Rock…"Kakashi said. "It's a memorial to those who are K.I.A." He added on with a sigh. "Kakashi, why do you wear a mask?" Temari asked. "Because when women see my face, they climb all over me trying to kiss me" Kakashi teased. Temari walked over and stood in front of the silver haired ninja. "Well then, lets put that little "theory" to the test" Temari said as she slid Kakashi's mask down and took off his leaf headband, but to her surprise he didn't fight back or even flinch as she did this. Temari stared at his face for what seemed an eternity. "You know Kakashi…" Temari started as she started leaning in closer with her hands on his shoulder, "I think you might be right this time around…" Temari said as she leaned into him until….

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Temari-chan! Are you in there?! It's me, TenTen! Can I come in?" TenTen's voice called from outside of Temari's apartment. "Come in…" a groggy voice came from Temari as she started to wake up form her nap on the couch. "What a weird dream…" Temari muttered to herself as she went to let TenTen in. "Hey, are you free tonight?" TenTen asked immediately. "Ya, why?" Temari asked. "I'll tell you on the way…"TenTen said with a devious look in her eye. "Now hurry up or we'll be late!"


End file.
